Tim
Wick= Tim is the first of many enemies the player will encounter, appearing as early as Midnight. He is a masked child who looks to be approximately in his early teens, and is the twin brother of Tom. He wears a white mask with a smiling expression carved into it along with a schoolboy uniform. Behaviour Tim is notorious for toying with his victims before killing them. This toying often involves briefly manifesting himself for a split-second or sprinting past them in an attempt to unsettle them. When running past the player, he appears transparent. Sometimes, while the player is moving around, they will hear his footsteps behind them. He will also wheeze loudly. Tim pursues the player by chasing them and will initiate a chase in several ways. The simplest is when the player happens to turn around at the right moment and Tim will appear. Most notably, Tim's crescendo event involves him falling from the trees and landing in front of the player. He is the only one of the Weaver children known to do this. He is also one of three children that can be spawned by the crescendo event, the other two being Tom and Lillian. On some occasions, Tim will fall from the trees without any warning. Tim has two animations he performs before beginning the pursuit. He will either hold his masked face and throw his head back as he coughs, or crouch down on one knee and hold his arms back as he shudders, wheezes, and hisses. While the player should not look back towards him during the chase, if timed properly, there is a brief instance to catch him ceasing his trail. Then, the player will be able to watch him stop and fade away within a green flame. Death Animations When Tim catches the player, there are many ways he will kill them. In most animations, he initiates the attack by punching the player with his right fist, knocking the player to the ground. He will then turn the player around to face him. From this point, Tim kills the player using one of these methods: *He stomps the player's head in. *He grabs the protagonist by the collar and beats their head against the ground multiple times. *He grabs the player by the collar with his right hand and punches them with his left fist. Then, he will lift the player a bit and quizzically look at them before knocking the protagonist out with a sudden headbutt. *In one death animation, Tim will not start off with a punch. Instead, he will distract the player and stare at them. Abruptly, Tom will appear to push the player to the ground. They will both look down at the player and outreach their hands as the protagonist fades out of consciousness. It should be noted that this is technically a Tim death animation, as it is activated only by getting caught by Tim. *Tim will immediately headbutt Sam, knocking him unconscious. Description Tim has curtained hair, reddish-brown in colour. His skin has a reddish hue. He has small scratches on his legs, hands, and face. He is also quite thin. Tim wears a presumably hand-crafted mask, very similar to the one worn by Tom, except unbroken and with a large smile carved into it. The school boy uniform worn by Tim is unknown in origin. It consists of a green plaid sweater vest with a white long-sleeved undershirt. A school crest patch is on the left breast of the vest. He has a neatly made necktie and the undershirt is tucked into his brown shorts. He wears a pair of saddle shoes and socks. Tim frequently makes wheezing sounds while he is stalking or chasing the player. He has a distinct quirk in which he will cock his head to the side while looking at the player. Achievements Tim has many Steam achievements associated with him. *The achievement "Everyone Dies" is awarded to players who die within the first hour, Midnight. He is the only active child on this hour. *The achievement "Schooled!" has the player encountering Tim in the Bus. *The achievement "A Bridge Two Fear" involves the player encountering both Tim and Tom on the bridge. Tips * Tim is very easy to avoid. If he is seen and starts to give chase, simply run in the other direction until he gives up. The music that accompanies him will suddenly stop as a cue to his ceased pursuit. * Tim is very dangerous in closed quarters and when paired with another child. Try to avoid running into scenarios such as this. * If wheezing, growling, or footsteps can be heard from behind, don't turn around as this will trigger a chase. Only when Tim's sounds are accompanied by music should the player run. * Tim is temporarily stunned by the light if caught while sneaking up. This allows for a slight head start. Trivia * It is commonly theorized that Tim's wheezing was caused by some form of injury or sickness. * Tim's first name is actually short for Timas, not Timothy. * It is bizarre that Tim's mask can be found both on his character and as a collectible. This brings into question whether or not there are multiples of the mask. * Tim and Tom are the only children to work together in one of their killing animations. * Before being named Tim, he was going to be named Joshua. * The lack of nostrils in Tim's mask is suspected by some to symbolize his inability to breath properly, thus causing his constant wheezing. * In the pre-alpha of Wick, Tim and Tom weren't going to wear masks and they looked identical. *It is possible for players to get the double team death animation on Midnight, which is unusual since Tom is not active yet. *Tim is voiced by Christopher Mair, CEO of Hellbent Games https://youtu.be/aouG40iJinY?t=3m11s. |-| No Way Out= ''No Way Out'' Behaviour Most of Tim's tactics from the main game stay the same in No Way Out. Tim's new ability is to hide behind objects and pop out right in front of the player. He also has a new running animation. ''No Way Out'' Death Animations *Tim pounces on TBubber and claws his face. TBubber throws his head back against the ground and can be seen being dragged away as the camera fades to black. *Tim pounces on TBubber and stabs him repeatedly with his whittling knife. ''No Way Out'' Description Tim's vest is now red, and his clothes are generally much more filthy than in the main game. His mask has an exaggerated skull design, and when turned upside down, it will look like a hand print. His wheezing sounds are also more vicious sounding. ''No Way Out'' Achievements Tim and Tom have to be activated to unlock the Sunday Worship achievement. ''No Way Out'' Trivia *In the trailer for No Way Out, Tim can be heard saying "You've come back" https://youtu.be/1UPOaUZSdmc?t=57s. This line has not appeared in-game. *In this tweet https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/729878764386029568 that revealed Tim's No Way Out drawing, the poem snippet is taken from The Neighbors by Theodosia Pickering Garrison http://www.poetrynook.com/poem/neighbors-4. |-|History= Timas Weaver, known as Tim, was a boy who lived on Mount Todd with his family in the 1920's. He had a twin brother, Tom, and three other siblings: Benny, Caleb, and Lillian. His parents were John and Mary. Tim seemed to have done whittling as a hobby. His keepsakes include a whittling knife with his name carved into it and the masks, which are described as being carved. There is audio of Tim suggesting that he made the smiling mask for someone whose bandages were coming off. In the audio for the broken mask, he can be heard asking his mother if whoever will receive the mask (most likely Tom) will like it. The audio accompanying the knife is Tim telling an unknown person very coldly, "You hurt him, and I'll hurt you." This audio suggests a grave situation in which Tim may have gotten into a fight, and may explain the bloodstains on the hilt. It seems that Tim was willing to hurt people to protect someone he cared about. This person may be Tom, but it is not confirmed. In the Photograph evidence, Tim can be seen standing with his siblings in front of the family's wood shed, wearing their Halloween costumes. What seems to be a simple family photo becomes more complicated and sinister as other evidence is thrown into the mix. In the interview with Mr. Edwards included with the photo, he states that at the Pine Creek Summer Camp, Benny was known to "preach" about twin brothers stolen in their sleep by the Devil. Furthermore, Journal Page 11 reveals that there was no record of the Weaver family having twins. This is supported in the News Archive evidence and the newspaper clipping in Journal Page 21, in which the Weavers are cited as having only three children. It seems that for some reason, the twins were hidden from the public, and later completely disappeared. Duncan listed some theories about the nature of the Weaver twins on Page 11: *The twins were the product of an affair *The twins were orphans *They corresponded with legends of twins sharing an emotional state *The twins had "folie à deux", or shared psychosis Journal Page 17's audio is Pastor McAlroy reprimanding Mary for bringing "changelings" to his doorstep. Journal Page 34 (Tom's page) has Duncan come to the conclusion that there were "changelings" involved. In European folklore, the changeling is said to be a creature switched with a human child by a fairy or other mythical creature. In actuality, children accused of being changelings often had unexplained diseases or disorders https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Changeling. Because of this, as well as Benny's claim that his brothers were stolen by the Devil, it is possible that Tim and Tom are the changelings. The audio accompanying Page 34 involves Mary praying desperately to God to wash away her sins, all while two babies are crying. At the end of the audio, a strange roar can be heard. The babies are most likely the twins. The origin of the strange roar is unknown, but may be related to the changeling situation. The audio with Journal Page 11 (Tim's page) has Tim asking Mary why "we" can't go home. He asks if she even loves "them" anymore, and if she has spoken to John. He also states that "it's so cold out here". He speaks in a distraught voice. It is possible he is speaking of himself and his brother Tom, suggesting Mary was keeping the boys from coming back home and forcing them to stay outside in the cold for an uncertain reason. How Tim died is still unknown. It is possible that his bloodstained knife is involved. Another theory is that Tim died from some sort of asphyxiation, due to his constant wheezing as a ghost. Either that, or his hallowed breathing is due to an illness he had in life. Nothing can be concretely said on this matter, however. His three other siblings besides his twin were later the victims of a strange occurance in which their family house burned down, which killed their mother. Their father hanged himself in the wood shed. The children, however, went missing. As well, their bodies were never found. It is possible that the twins had actually went missing way before this event, as Benny was talking about them being missing when he was alive. But it seems that they all had become violent supernatural beings somehow due to this event. The twins were involved in many people's disappearances. One of the first ones known to the audience chronologically is shown in the Sunday Worship event. After Pastor McAlroy attempts to cast out the strange shadowy being wrecking havoc in the church, Tim and Tom appear suddenly, standing in the doorway. Tim is seen walking nonchalantly towards the podium while Tom teleports in front of the pastor and presumably chokes him to death. In the interview with Old Man Edwards from Page 17, it is revealed that the church had been burned to the ground, leaving a "black pit" with nothing burned around it. Nobody saw the pastor after that. Later, Tim was involved in the disappearance of paranormal investigator Travis "TBubber" Burton. On Halloween night in 2014, TBubber goes on his last legend trip to the Weaver property. He takes the children's keepsakes and puts them at random places on the map, which seemed to anger their spirits. After that, TBubber was eager to leave, but the children gave him one last chase which led him to the Counselor's Cabin in the Camp. Someone hits TBubber with a shovel, killing him. His body was never found by the police. It is interesting to note that Tim does not join his siblings in this final chase. A year later, the Weaver children antagonize Sam, who is playing Wick at the behest of his friends. Sam spends the night collecting the children's keepsakes. How he dies is not clear, but he is seen with rotten skin, standing before the children, who appear more welcoming than violent. Tim is standing next to his twin brother and Benny, his arms behind his back looking at Sam with his head tilted to the side. It can be assumed the kids made him his own grave next to theirs in the graveyard. The police never find his body. |-|Findings= Collectible Items Unlockable Items Other Items Tim's voice is featured in this item: |-|Gallery= Gallery Gameplay Tim runs past the player animation.gif|Animation of Tim running past player. Tim crouching growl close up.png|Tim about to attack the player. Tim's Jumpscare appearance.png|Tim as he appears in his Jumpscare. Tim about to attack the player.png|Tim about to attack the player. Tim appearing from the Wood Shed.png|Tim running out of the Wood Shed. Tim in death animation with Tom.png|Tim in his and Tom's death animation. Tim and Tom during death animation.png|Tim and Tom's death animation. Tim and Tom in the ending cutscene animation.gif|Tim at the end of 5:00 AM. Enemies.png|Tim running towards player Tim headbutt odd angle.png|Tim's headbutt from an odd angle Tim runs past player.png|Still of Tim running past the player Tim from Tim and Tom death animation.gif|Tim's animation from his and Tom's attack Rawrrboys.png|The twins creeping in during their death animation Chillingwithbros.png|Tim and Tom closing in on the player Wederp.png|Tim and Tom attack the player 2016.12.09-21.11_02.png|Tim lunging at the player. Tim_DIFF #070233.png|Tim's Textures from assets Tim_PrequelVersion_DIFF.png|Tim's No Way Out Textures from assets Knife_Diffuse.png|Tim's Kniff Textures From Assets ''No Way Out'' Gameplay tim's creepy face.PNG|Tim in the No Way Out trailer. why timmy why.PNG|Tim in the No Way Out trailer. spoopy twins.PNG|Tim and Tom's death animation in the No Way Out trailer. No Way Out Tim stance.png No Way Out Tim running.png|Tim running past the player Thehair.png|A close up of the side of Tim's head. No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 1.png|Sunday Worship No Way Out Twins Sunday Worship 2.png|Tim slowly walking in Sunday Worship No Way Out Tim Hiding.png|Tim hiding behind a tree No Way Out Tim Slides Into View.png|Tim moving out from his hiding place No Way Out Tim running animation.gif|Animation of Tim running Tim knife attack.png|Tim attacking the player with his knife Enemies NWO.png|Tim rushing towards the player No Way Out Tim Using Knife.png|Tim pulling back to use his knife Official Images PosesWick Tim.jpg|Official art of Tim. Schooled!.jpg|Tim featured in the "Schooled!" achievement image. Misc. Timsig.png|Tim's signature on the bus. Timsigcabin.PNG|Tim's signature in the Counselor's Cabin. Wick Hintsketch dontthinkrun.jpg|Tim's drawing. HomeStead_Photo wITH Tim Tom.png|Tim (on the left) in the photograph evidence. CiEM3hzU4AEmUJT.jpg|Official page of Tim for No Way Out Timcard.png|Tim's Steam card art Video Wick Tim Crescendo Event Wick and No Way Out Tim Stomps Your Head In Wick and No Way Out Tim Punch and Headbutt Wick and No Way Out Tim Beats Your Head Against Ground Wick No Way Out Tim Attacks With Knife Wick No Way Out Tim Pounces References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wick Category:No Way Out